Iris's of Indigo
by Color and Light
Summary: Merry has always loved to paint, sketch and draw, his father does not approve.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR ect..ect… not making money…you know the drill

Untitled

Death and Life were resting on the tip of the brush; he let the bristles caress the paper like a loving hand. He felt the cool flicks of paint hit his face and the bridge of his nose. He mixed and washed, mixed and washed, until his hands were a mixture of lilacs and grass. And his forehead was dotted with the clouds. He stepped back and admired his work. The meadow of the Shire swayed in the, invisible breeze. The spring shower cloud seemed to be moving ever so slowly off the canvas. And he seemed to smell the rain in the picture. He smiled and signed his name on the right hand lower corner. "M. Brandybuck."

Ever since he was a young child Merry always loved to doodle and draw. He would sit on the hillside sketching the forest below. He would draw the things in his dreams, and paint the faces of the unknown. He would come home and but his drawing in his cupboard or under his floor board in the secret. Saradoc did not approve of a hobbit lad, especially his son, painting and doing, "Women's things." As he called them, "Next he'll be sewing up dresses…" So Merry on did these things in private, and always tip-toed out to the pump outside.

After he had gotten all of the paint off of his hands and face he changed clothes and went for a walk, sketch pad in the pack that bumped his side with every step. He sighed and looked up at the cerulean sky, the afternoon sun warm on his back.

He walked through the woods surrounding Brandybuck hall and sat at his favorite spot, a small pond. He took out the pad and with his nimble fingers drew an "S" like curve to resemble a swan's neck; he did this for a while, before yawning and thought to himself, "I'll just lay down for a bit." Before long he was fast asleep the sketch at his side.

When his eyes opened he was surprised to find that it was more than likely late afternoon and that the sun was setting. What he was even more surprised to find was his cousin sitting next to him looking through the sketch pad.

"Pippin!" he made a swipe for his drawings…

Peregrin Took smiled and replied, "Oh you awake? That's good. Did you draw all these? Their, quite amazing…"

"What are you doing in Buckland?"

"You invited me to stay 'member?" Merry searched his head, and then realized that it was Friday, the 10th…

"Oh."

'Well I'm flattered that you remembered." He replied sarcastically, and sat up. "So did you draw these?"

Merry sighed and leaned against the tree, "Yeah, Da' doesn't want me too though."

Pippin rolled his eyes, "Adults ...ugh." he looked up at his cousin grinning, "Can you draw me?" Merry was taken aback at this request no one had ever _asked_ him to draw them, he normally would have refused.

If it wasn't Pippin that is.

He took up the pencil, he started with the eyes first, those jade orbs, bright and thoughtful. Then the jaw line, strong, the curls came next, then the nose, then the tiny doll lips. He shaded and added, and shaded some more, finally it was done

"Here are you happy now?" me muttered and threw the pad into his pack and handed to paper to Pippin, whom smiled and then peered down, "Where's the signature?"

"Father doesn't like my drawings, so if he sees that tell him it was a gift from some lass or something."

Pippin nodded, accepting this answer, Saradoc was gentle-hobbit of old fashion; never accepting new ways. He folded it carefully and put it in his waist coat pocket.

TBC

Well what do you think? Review PLEASE I need something to make me happy.


	2. Hobbit Trees

Early the next morning Merry woke up and looked at his sleeping cousin on the floor, bundled up in dust colored blankets. Merry's eyes immediately traveled through the creases of the blanket and the slender outline of Pippin. He quickly took his sketch booklet out form under the dark reaches of his bed; he sat up cross legged in the bed and began the curves and shading…he began on the lanky figure of his chest, heaving with deep breath... Merry absorbed all of his energy into the drawing, finally with a "M.B" initial at the lower right hand corner he smiled at his work, it even looked like his best friend.

He heard a groan and a loud pop of his friends back, and Pippin had stood up, his night time breeches hanging at his lips, one size too big. Merry quickly stuffed the drawing under his pillow.

"Morning Merry," half yawned the young Took, he made his way out of the bedroom, a moment later Merry heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Merry jumped up and dropped quickly to his knees to put the drawing under the floorboard, he haphazardly closed the gap and was sitting on his bed by the time Pippin strutted back into the room.

"Morning Pip," mock-yawned Merry.

Merry was staring over the hill when, in a rustle of sun-colored leaves, a Hobbit plopped down from the tree and apple in hand.

"Is Farmer Maggot, growing hobbits now?"

Pippin just grinned and took a bite out of the late autumn apple, one of the last in the crop, certain signs, or so Samwise Gamgee had said, showed a long hard winter ahead.

"What Merry? Looking for some lass to fall out of a tree and into your lap? Don't shush me! I heard what your father said about finding someone for you to court." But Pippin's mischievous grin soon faded as he saw Merry's face pale.

"Merry? Merry what's wrong?"

Merry stuck his hands in his pockets and looked over the land, "We're young Pip, and it scares me to death to think of the future ahead, I mean do I seem like a family person to you?"

Pippin smiled and came to stand next to his cousin. "Merry, knowing you like I'd say you could climb to the moon by jumping on each star."

Merry smirked and sat on the edge of the hillside, 'I don't know Pip, I just don't know. I don't even have any lass to take interest in, they all seem…well...bland, and just not interesting." He shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't believe father would approve of me not wanting to marry at all."

"Approval? Merry do you need your father's approval on every little thing you do? I mean even your drawings!"

Merry just shrugged and took a crimson apple that lay upon the golden leaves and started to sketch once more.

Pippin gave up and laid back in the piles of leave, it was unusually warm for an autumn day, and soon he was asleep, with the faint whisper of the lead in the background.

(Review Please!)


	3. Apples, Serpents and the fruits of Tempt...

Merry slowly lifted his sleep clad lashes, and turned his head to see his sleeping friend laying next to him. He shivered as he immediately noticed the dramatic change of temperature, it was colder.

"Must have dozed off." He muttered to no one in particular and sat up. "Pip, wake up." He nudged his cousin's shoulder. Pippin just muttered something unintelligible. Merry sighed, the Brandywine was just down the hill, but he had nothing to carry the water up with. So he brought Pippin to the water.

SPLASH!

The younger hobbit resurfaced, "Oi! G'lord i-it's f-freezing!" he saw his cousin on shore, "M-merry!"

Merry through his side-aching laughs managed to get out, "Well you wouldn't..." more laughter, "wake up!" And finally he regained composure and took a bite from the autumn apple that he had picked with Pip earlier.

Pippin just glared, about to say something else before he shut his mouth and in a flash Merry was pulled into the river. After a small water wrestling match they crawled tiredly onto the banks laughing. That's when the young Took heard the thunder, great storm clouds and rain shadows where coming in from the east. "We should start home Pip." Merry said breathlessly his chest heaving up and down and little shivers running down his spine. Pippin just nodded and stood up with his cousin as they scrambled up the hill.

While the rain played it's song upon the good earth, the two friends and been running laughing as there legs crisscrossed through the afternoon mists, swirling around their small frail bodies, as the trees and the undergrowth sprang from the near by stream. All movement seemed slow and dream like, their laughs rang out slowly and eerily.

Merry was behind the young Took when in the corner of his eye he saw a serpent crawling from its home in the river, and seemed ready to strike, "Pippin!" he cried and dove throwing Peregrin and himself into the brush, the snake still slithering toward them, Merry threw a rock about the size of his fist, it hit its head striking it with a fatal blow.

Merry collapsed next to his cousin who sat and leaned against the ever giant trees stunned, the rains was falling down now in torrents.

Merry's breathing was ranged from the running and a bit from the scare of the serpent. Pippins body collapsed his head resting on Merry's chest, Merry stroked his cousin's hair, brown ringlets playing with his artist fingers. "Don't scare me like that again Pip." Merry half smiled down at his cousin friend and life. Pippin nodded and curled up against Meriadoc trying to keep himself out of the rain.

And Merry reacted by hugging Pippin closer, the mist was rising up all around them, the wild berries surrounded them, strawberry's, raspberries, blueberries, black berries, all the delights of a young ones taste. But Merry was too transfixed with the green, the emeralds of Pip's eyes, purer and greener than any garden or forest.

Leaning their heads towards each other, noses brushed, eyes unsure, lips trembling like doves, they kissed.

And its seemed the rain had poured down harder in that moment, Peregrin's shirt plastered to his body, and Merry felt the emerging muscles beneath the thin cotton, and Pippin had brought Merry to lay down in the tallgrass and was atop him, Merrys first reaction was reaching his fingers towards the collar buttons, then he looked up, Peregrin's eyes where full of hope, doubt, and love.

But most of all consent.

Soon it was at the side, and Merry's shirt came of next although it was more stained with the fresh smelling dirt. Dirt, rain, the wet earth, the hot body pressed against him. Merry could not have painted anything like this. Middle earth span around them, wild kisses, clothing torn off, and heavy pants and groans.

In that moment they both knew only each other, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took had always shared a bond, not just by blood (as far as they where concerned) but by laughter, the nights out at the Green Dragon, the sharing of food and the exchange of stories the night before. The had a bridge built between them, sturdy and strong, ivory with golden ties, this thing cannot be seen, it was even stronger than love. This thing was the same thought that every morning the sun would rise, that they could count the stars forever and anon. This thing I cannot truly explain, it is an almost magical bond, but I suppose that you could say that these two shared the same soul. And a soul is the most precious thing you could own, in life and death.

And as the rain poured down they both felt it, the filling of that hole in their heart, the unity of the cold and heat it seemed so right, and that's all that mattered to them, what they were each feeling at that moment.

Thrusts, hot red heat, sweat, cold raindrops trickling down their sweat coated backs, Peregrin although the youngest was a sort of dominant person, but so was Merry, and there was a brief fight to be on top. But in the end it was the perfection they craved, finally Pippin cried out as he came for the first time in his life. Bite marksin his shoulder scratches on his back, and the crecent moons and stars that flashed be

TBC

Ok so its been a couple months, heh scratches head well you see I've been grounded, for two months straight and then it took me a while to get back on track with this.


End file.
